moonlight_adpfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood and Dreams
Descending on an aerial view off a surface in complete chaos and disorder, the year is 2031. Creatures of darkness have reclaimed the Earth, ending the era of mankind, and giving rebirth to those forgotten; cast away into shadows. Fire engulfs the sky, giving not a shed of light. Web winged monsters propel through the air as other demons swarm the surface in every shape and size grabbing at whatever moves, and screams of souls echo into the heat of despair. In the distance, beyond the death and destruction, high up on a mountain peak a beautiful and ageless woman sits alone. Her hair is darkened with violet and indigo streaks scattered within, pinned up into a pony tail. Her skin is pale as snow, and her eyes are a light shade of purple marked with violet eye shadow and black eyeliner matching the color of her lips. She wears a black trench coat that stops just before her knees, with twin katana angled equally at forty-five degrees on her right shoulder. Her trousers are skin tight fitted black, accessorized with a shuriken holster on one leg and twin blades on the other. Her pants tuck into her leather strapped boots that stop just above her calves. She gazes upon all around her in sorrow as she stands and is reminded of everything that has lead up to this new Demonic Era. With disappointment in her mind and sorrow in her face she thinks to her self. “Kings and Queens… wise men… leaders… prophets… warriors… I’ve out lived the greatest. I’ve even witnessed those able to bend steel… iron… wield the elements and the strongest magic’s. Even been close to those able to move time…. Space… and faster than the speed of light. Shit… I’ve lived so long… I’ve seen World Wars… and now this… the end of all worlds.” “Nine centauries… nine centauries I’ve danced on the sides of good and evil and what do I have to show for it? Countless identities, a thousand deaths… precognition paintings… paintings… I could have stopped this… if only I had… whatever it’s to late now. Nine hundred years… seriously what good is immortality if one is just doomed to watch all she loves… die…” As she stands up she remembers back as far as she can. The year is 1077 on a dark and moonless night. A young female, seemingly blond with curls, face is shrouded in shadow from a hooded cape and noble dress that has been ripped up on the ends, walks through a dark forest; quickly; as she comes to the end of a cliff. She holds a 6 month old baby girl in her hands close, with a careless whisper to the crying child, and tears falling onto the baby, the woman says. “I’m sorry my child, but this the way. If this is not done now, you will endow a much more terrible fate than death. She kisses the child and drops it over the cliff. Moments later a small group of villagers with torches ascend the cliff from the woods only to find the dress and cloak of the young woman, and no sign of the child. Below the cliff a river flows calmly through jagged rocks. Miraculously unharmed, the child flows through it on what appears to be a large and empty bird nest. The child is found that morning during the dawn hours by a young peasant female with red hair and homely clothing. Fetching water, from a river, she discovers the crying baby with a smile of happiness and concern; she calms her down, and then ventures back to her small hidden village. The village is homely and run down. Most houses are wooden cabins held together by dirt, moss, rope and wild life plants. Hidden away in the woods, the village is mostly filled with women, with men scattered about. Women and men whom have been living and residing in the small and hidden village for years, protected by a cloak of magic surrounding the village; while others had found their way there after getting lost in the woods, driven away by persecution of their beliefs from society. The eldest in the village is known simply as the Elder One, a wise old woman with powerful witchcraft and magic capabilities. As the young woman carries the baby into the village she heads cautiously but calm to the Elder Ones house. Asking permission to speak to the Elder One about the child she is allowed to enter. The Elder One sits drinking water casted in shadow away from light that shines into the windows of the house. All seen is that she wears a white veil, carries a walking staff that she holds sitting as she drinks her water, and is draped in a pure white gown that is almost as white as her white hair. Time has aged her but she is known to be over a 100 years old, and one of the most powerful magic users known. (Translated from French) The Elder One: Why have come to me you my child? Young Woman: I discovered this child in the river… she’s unharmed but I am not sure what I should do if anything… but she seems to be very special… different… Elder One: A special child… very special… born from darkness… she is… but yet her future is clouded… but so are most people… Young Woman: But what should I do Elder one. Elder One: It is up to you to my dear Celine, put her back where you found her, or take her in as your own and raise her in our way. Either way nature has presented you with the gift of life you are not able to produce; it is your choice to take it…. Or leave it. Celine looks at the now sleeping child as she ponders her decision. Eighteen years have passed. It is now 1095, the young baby girl has grown into a woman. Her hair is long, flowing down her back and dark. She wears a peasant girl dressed, brown and slightly torn here and there, as her adoptive mother Celine once did. Her skin is pale white and lips red as apples and her eyes are a light shade of violet. She’s known, at this moment in time, as Celeste. Its mid day autumn, and Celeste and her young friend named Jolie; another peasant girl with short brown hair and thicker and taller in size; picking foliage and various other plant life from the near by forest of the village- for the Sabbat. (Translated from French) Celeste sings a song in French and is interrupted by her best friend Jolie. Jolie: So how have you been sleeping lately Celeste? Celeste: Better actually… Jolie: So no more nightmares? Celeste: Umm… more or less… Jolie: Celeste it’s been almost 2 years since these dreams started… you have to… Getting cut off by Celeste. Celeste: I’m not telling my mother, Jolie… besides… no ones got slaughtered here yet… so the dreams are clearly not real. Jolie: What if they are? I mean the rumors say there having been other witches being slaughtered… for just being what they are. Celeste: And what are we OW!! Celeste cuts the top of her hand reaching roses in a bush. Slightly frantic Jolie runs over to help stop the bleeding. Using a simple levitation spell Jolie moves her basket of foliage to herself rips the bottom of her dress and wraps Celeste hand. Jolie: Such a goof… Celeste. Shut up… could have happen to anyone… Jolie: Yea but some reason its always you… this should stop the bleeding at least until we get back to your mom so she can heal it. Celeste: Remind me again… How’d you get so good with spells and such? Jolie: Oh you know…. Mom, dad, studying, practicing; you know that. Why do you always ask? Celeste: Why… I mean mine always back fire… I’m the poorest witch in the village… Jolie: You just need practice… we’ll keep working… Jolie says as she continues to cleanse and wrap Celeste hand. Celeste: You won’t tell her will you? Jolie: About what the cut? Celeste: No… Jolie: You mean your dreams… We’re best friends… kept your secret all these years… secrets a secret. The two walk off arm in arm, smiling as the walk through the dirt path to their village, with baskets in either hand. As they return to the village, which is decorated for the next day for the Sabbat, people scatter in laughter and bliss as they prep the last decorations for the village. Jolie and Celeste part ways, venturing to their respective houses. When Celeste enters the house her mother Celine is preparing food for the Sabbat. (Translated from French) Celine: Celeste is that you? Celeste: Yes mother it’s me. Celine: Surprised your back so soon. I figured you and Jolie wouldn’t return until just before sunset. Trying to hide her hand by turning her back from Celine. Celeste: Well I wanted to help you with the food so I uh… decided to come back early. Growing concern. Celine: What happen to your hand? Still trying to hide her hand. Celeste: Um… nothing… just a small thing. Celine: That is not anything. Grabbing Celeste hand by force and attempting to unravel it Celeste struggles slightly. Celine: I thought I told you to be careful by all…. Means… Celine unclothes the hand she notices there is no wound on her hand. Celeste: See I told you it was nothing…. I… uh was trying to not get my hand cut… so Jolie ripped a part of her dress so I would not hurt myself…. Not really believing her but going along with her story. Celine: Good…. Uh.. very good… Celine grows weary and with a vague expression. Celeste: Mom? You ok? Celine: Yes, I’m…just feeling a tad dizzy… Celeste tends to her mother with care. Celeste: I’ll get you some water… Sitting down. Celine: I just need to lay down for a bit… Celeste helps her mother to her bed as a knock is on the door. As Celeste goes to the door and answers it, Jolie is on the other side. Jolie: So am I still helping you with your magic tonight or what? Celeste: Um… sorry Jolie… my mom just got sick all of sudden… so its kind of on me to finish the rest of the food for the feast tomorrow.. Jolie: Want me to come in to help? I can lend a hand. Celeste: No its ok… will just see you tomorrow? Jolie: Alright that’s okay. Hope your mom feels well soon. Hours later in her bed, Celeste tosses and turns vigorously in her own bed. From a short distance her mother awakens and hears her moaning and screaming, as well as grasping at her bed sheets struggling in emotional pain. Soon she wakes up in a cold sweat frightened, with Celine next to her. (Translated from French) Celine: Celeste…. Are you ok? Celeste: Um… yes… I’m fine… Feeling her head. Celine: You’re not fine…you’re freezing. What’s happening and do not tell me nothing. Becoming scared. Celeste: I…. I can’t… Celine: Honey, I’m your mother… you can tell me anything, nothing I wouldn’t understand… Beginning to weep. Celeste: Mom do you remember Frances… Celine: Of course I do dear… he was you and Jolie’s best friend sense you both were 10… you all were like brother and sisters… rest his soul… but what does that have to do with anything…. Celeste: I… I kind of knew it was going to happen… his uh… accident… Celine: You knew? Wh….what… what do you mean you knew? Crying more. Celeste: Months before his accident in the river… I dreamed about it… I saw him drowning… I… I mean I could feel him suffocating… the life leaving him in each second… dying… I could have stopped it… but I didn’t… Celine Consoles her daughter as she weeps. Celine: Its ok honey… it doesn’t mean anything… you were really close to him… sometimes these things just happen… its rare but it does. Emotional bonds are very strong… Crying. Celeste: But it didn’t happen to anyone mom…it happen to me… keeps happening to me… Celine: Keeps happening? You dreamed something else… Crying begins to soften. Celeste: I... Don’t … know when…but we’re all gonna die… our entire village is going to be destroyed and … no one will live… Celine: That’s impossible. Sweetie, our village is well hidden, protected by the strongest magic’s. Celeste does not pay attention to such things… Celeste continues to cry. Celine: Tell me… have you been taking hearing of the rumors of people going around killing in regards of their belief? Celeste: Well yes… Celine: Then this is just fear… your fear. Fear based on word depictions you have heard… honey… no one is going to die… No one… Trust me… we’re safe. Saying as she holds Celine close with concern and worry in her eyes. The next evening at the Sabbat, every one is united in joy as they celebrate. Magical lights and orbs fill the air illuminating various parts like multi colors of fire. Every one plays games using various magic’s and entertainment, drinking, smiling and having a good time. Even the Elder One watches as her village celebrate, smiling in admiration. Celeste sits alone as her village spins magic, laughing and conversing. Jolie sees Celeste sitting alone, and with a drink in her hand comes to Celeste blissful. (Translated from French) Jolie: Come on!! What are you doing sitting over here alone? This is a celebration… not a memorial. Celeste just smiles and puts her head down. Jolie puts her drink down and calms herself to talk to Celeste. Jolie: What’s wrong? Celeste: Nothing… you’re all just so beautiful… strong… power… I mean you can spin magic like its second nature… I’m never going to be able to do what you all can… always going to be the weird one in the village… the outcast… different. Jolie: That’s not true Celeste and you know it. I mean your mom is one of the best and your grandmother is the best, I’m sure you, her daughter, will be just as good one day… give it time. Celeste: Sure… Jolie: Besides… you can do something... Saying as she smiles. Celeste: What? Turn water to ice? That’s nothing… beginner stuff… I can’t… spin fire… or make things float… or mend broken objects. Jolie: So… water to ice is… tricky… Saying as she hugs Celeste. Jolie: Come on, there are some cute boys to party with… and I’m sure one of them needs ice in their drinks. Saying as she chuckles. Celeste sarcastically responds. Celeste: Oh ha ha. The two then run back to the celebration where Jolie pours Celeste a drink and introduces her to a couple guys. Hours pass as everyone celebrates. Celeste and Jolie sing and dance with each other and different guys as they converse and drink. Celine watches her daughter along side the Elder One and converse. (Translated from French) Elder One: I must say Celine, you’ve raised me an interesting Grand Daughter… strange… but interesting. Celine: Thank you mother. Elder One: Any problems? Celine: Well… She’s been kind of a having nightmares, but that’s normal… my concern is in her abilities. Elder One: Explain. Celine: She seems to not get or causes devastation with the smallest spells… I do not think she will be able to carry on our legacy as a witch… Elder One: True power comes from within my dear, you know that. But it’s neither black or white… she may be a little… abnormal… but in time, with confidence I believe she will be able to carry on our magical leg… acy… The Elder One is soon distracted by a large group of soldiers with weapons, horses, and torches in the distance. Celine sees what the Elder one sees, and slowly everyone in the village sees the same sight. The soldiers are covered in armor from head to tow, with various symbols from the catholic church in their armor and clothing. (Translated from French) The Elder One screams to the village people. Elder One: Do not worry, our cloaking spell should shield them from seeing us. Let them pass. Suddenly a catapult launches a ball of fire toward the village; blowing up a few cabins and taking the cloaking spell down, revealing the village; three more catapults follow. Everyone runs and scatters in fear as soldiers run toward the village with a thirst for blood in their eyes and a cry of pride in their screams. Some villagers are chased as they run from soldiers with torches and swords. Others defend themselves using various magic’s from levitation spells to pick the solders off the ground launching them through the air, to earth shattering spells to bury their feet in to the ground so they can’t move, and fire spells to turn their torches against them. But all are slaughtered one by one. Jolie and Celeste flee but are soon cornered by soldiers. Jolie fends each off using various levitation spells but is shot through the chest by an arrow as she protects Celeste. In anger Celeste attacks the arrow wielding soldier with a bucket of water she turns to ice. He tries to quickly reload his bow and is hit in the head by the wild swinging bucket. Celeste takes the last arrow of the soldier in the stomach, just before she pounds his head in with the ice bucket killing him. She stands up to and tries to remove the arrow which has gone clean through one side of her stomach through her back. Unable to run she walks steadily toward the village to help her mother and grandmother. With tears of pain in her eyes she watches as the rest of her village is killed. Her mother, fighting with magic along side the Elder One, deflecting catapulted objects and flaming arrows and blades until both are torn down one at a time. Celine is killed by a soldier’s sword and The Elder One has one of her own spells reflected back at her by an unknown source, killing her instantly. Celeste falls to her knees and passes out in tears as she falls unconscious. As the sun rises, Celeste awakens to the stench of rotting corpses on top of her. In great fear she struggles to get out of the pile of dead villagers on top of her to discover she has been buried alive with others on top of her. She struggles for what seems like hours, hearing what seems like male chatter in the distance. She then grows angry at the chatter and gets enough strength to finally climb from the crucifix marked grave. Covered in blood, dirt and human remains, in the distance she sees the same soldiers whom destroyed and slaughtered her village in the distance, burying their dead. She grows angrier, pulls the crucifix from the grave and gathers enough strength and runs to the soldiers shrieking like a mad woman, with hate and pain in hear eyes. As she runs toward them, soldiers pull their weapons. She manages to break half the cross across the neck of one soldier, killing him. Taking his broad sword she begins to rapidly and wildly swinging the sword. She is soon subdued by two soldiers. As she struggles, she takes part of the broken wooden cross; sitting inches from her moving hand, and stabs it through the eye of one soldier, killing him. Other soldiers then grow angry and pick her up as one walks up to Celeste as she struggles to get free. (Translated from French) Soldier: I grant you peace beautiful one. Saying as he stabs her in the heart, twist the dagger and removes it. Celeste gasps and passes out. Soldier: Rest well in it my child. The other two soldiers drop Celeste as the third soldier walks away saying. Soldier: Burn the witch… The other two soldiers begin to pick Celeste up; as she slowly awakens on the ground and notices daggers in the boots of the two soldiers. She removes the daggers and cuts the tendons on the heels of each making each drop to the ground in pain. She then takes the daggers and plunges them into the throats of both killing them as they gag for air. The third soldier sees her and goes to stop her. He stabs her once again multiple times, only this time the wounds heal instantly in front of the soldier; striking fear into his eyes, he runs the opposite way. (Translated from French) Soldier: DEMON DEMON DEMON!!! With a crazed look in her eyes, Celeste runs after the soldier and pounces on his back and cuts his throat. Soon the rest of the soldiers come, due to the screams they heard from the other dying soldiers. Celeste takes the twin daggers in her hands and runs in the opposite direction from dozens of soldiers. Soon she comes to the very same river she was found eighteen years earlier. Shooting arrows and continuing to pursue Celeste, the soldiers draw in on Celeste as she runs through to cross the wide river catching arrows in her back and removing them. Soon all the soldiers surround Celeste into a corner of rocks and water from the river. As they draw in for attack, Celeste stands, nervously, on one rock slightly standing out the water- saying a spell- touches the water and it begins to turn to ice slowly freezing all in it; including the soldiers. Once the river freezes Celeste makes her way back to her decimated village. She then says her cherished goodbyes to her friends and family in her villages, setting them on fire so their ashes cast into the strong winds. She then take the uniform from one of the dead soldiers whom attacked her and puts it on, tying her hair up and placing the helmet on her she disguises herself as a man and takes one of the stray horses left by the soldiers. Flash back to present day 2031, to the woman standing on top of the mountain gazing at hell on earth. Celeste: It was then that I knew my true power was not in the magic’s that my family endured so well, but within myself. I couldn’t die… couldn’t get hurt… so I sold the horse and the weapons that were once the soldiers, for what ever money I could and left France for the first time ever… to start my new life.